Battle-Lust
by mindofgeekness
Summary: F!Hawke/Anders. After an evening at the HM, Hawke walks Anders home. The air is thick with...something... They start the same old argument but get interupted by those damned Templars! Seeing Hawke so bold in battle, Anders can't deny he wants her any longer & when Justice cedes... He has to have her, right there in the street... Rated M for a reason people! Fill for DA kink meme.


**_This scene features in my (as yet un-shared) fanfic for DA:II… it's been modded for a fill on dragonage_kink meme site. My Hawke is a Rogue but the anon wanted a Mage. It's a F!Hawke/Anders tit-bit... It gets...sexy...M rated for a reaseon peeps!_**

"Maker, that girl drinks more than Oghren..." Anders quipped, shaking his head, "he and Bella would get very messy together!"

He was smiling that carefree smile that she loved...that she missed. He'd been planted in his clinic for weeks; aiding the ill; writing that bloody manifesto. She'd missed him; his face; his laugh...even his constant stream of Templar curses.  
So she'd marched down to his Darktown base and dragged him out to the Hanged Man for a drink. Now, after an evening of ale and stories from Varric she had volunteered to walk him back to his clinic. Not that he needed babysitting, but he had accepted the offer, somewhat awkwardly, and now they were headed slowly through the winding streets.

The silence between them was thick with...what?

Anders glanced at her, knowing each time he did his resolve was slipping.

For years he'd rebuffed her advances. It was as clear as day that she wanted something to develop between them.  
She'd thrown herself at him, quite literally, on Bellas name-day and the inner strength he'd displayed was Sebastian-esque.

After one too many shorts and a 'fall' into him, she'd gazed longingly into his eyes...he'd smiled sadly, stroked her cheek and walked away.  
And since then she'd seemed to have given up her chase. He was thankful in a way. But mostly he was filled with regret...and lust.

She was quite simply the most beautiful creature he'd ever beheld...and he dismissed her. Why?!_ WHY?_! Because she was _too_ stunning, _too_ clever, _too_ witty, _too_ against the Templar's?! He felt a familiar bristle…

_*no, because she'll suffer if you succumb to her...because we have a calling…*_

He groaned internally and looked over again to find her watching him, her brilliant white hair glimmering in the moonlight.

"What are you thinking magic man?" she cocked her head and he couldn't help but smile at her cheeky tone,

"just that I had a remarkably pleasant evening. Thank you Hawke, for dragging me out", he really had enjoyed himself. He was surprised. He put it down to Hawke wearing the most figure hugging, cleavage showing robes he ever saw…he sighed…maybe she hadn't given up the chase?

"I'm glad. I ha-" Hawke stopped herself. She didn't want to ruin this precious moment of comfortable enjoyment by bringing up the 'knock back' she'd suffered on Bellas name-day. She'd since resolved that he knew how she felt about him, and if he ever wanted to further their relationship, he also knew where she lived.

There are only so many times a girl can get rejected before the embarrassment becomes too much. She'd been sad, angry, despondent…

But even now she hadn't given up hope, she wanted him. Wanted those healing hands on her skin...she wanted his eyes to sparkle with lust for her…she wanted his soft lips on hers...his…

"Hawke?"

Anders brought her from her pleasant reverie, she looked up at him sharply and he laughed at her blank expression.

"What took you away to the clouds?" she blushed and looked down at her robes,

"oh, nothing really...just recalling Varrics tall tales"

"hmmm", he didn't believe her.

He knew that look. That look that hid pain and desire. He knew it because he'd refined it over the years he'd know her. He couldn't keep denying his longing, he was certain if she ever threw herself at him again he'd crumble under his urges…

_*Anders, you know-* *shut up*_

He didn't need another bout with Justice about this.

"Listen, Hawke-" he stopped walking and pulled her around to face him. She gazed up at him with those dazzling silver eyes...her ample chest heaving against her sky blue robes...

Maker, how he longed to kiss her, right there over her heart…to draw his tongue over her pale skin…taste her beauty…

He quickly shook the idea away and took a deep breath, "I don-",

"Please, Anders" she cut him off, shaking her head, "don't. Just DON'T!"

Her voice rose as her emotions got the better of her, it was only ever Anders that got her so heated…so impassioned.

"Don't tell me you can't _be_ with me. Don't tell me that you don't _want_ me… Don't tell me that you'll hurt me or that you're protecting me!" tears began to threaten and Anders shuffled uneasily but she continued,

"you're NOT protecting me! It hurts me just _being_ here with you! Being _so close_ to you but not able to touch you...not being able to run my fingers through your hair...not being able to kiss you..."

The liquor had churned her desire, she lifted her hand as if she was going to stroke his lips…he steeled himself for her touch…but it never came.

Out of nowhere, a sudden and familiar ring of armour interrupted her…

"Well, well. It seems our little Magey friend here was right boss"

Hawke's head spun...Templars.

And the one who spoke held a young mage girl roughly by her arm, she was bloodied and desperately weeping.

"Shut her up, Riggson", a ranking Templar stepped forwards, and steadily watched Hawke and Anders as the recruit behind him drew his blade on the young girl...

Oh, Maker, this was not good.

Hawke could feel the spirit in Anders stirring, she turned to face the men putting herself between them and Anders...she had to do something; if the Templars met Justice...Void knows what would happen.

_*Get her out of the way Anders…* *No, no you will not endanger her!* *She's endangering herself!*_

Anders shook but kept his mind.

As quick as the wind Hawke's staff was readied and Winters Blast erupted in the direction of the 'executioner', hitting his sword arm. His face contorted with pain as the ice flowed up his arm to his body, his scream died as the frost swallowed him. The remaining three Knights stared in horror then quickly turned and drew arms, shouting for Hawke's blood.

Anders was dumbstruck at her brash attack on the Templars but even in his daze of awe he managed to throw an Arcane Shield over the poor young mage who was quivering on the floor.

Hawke moved like liquid, evading several flailing slashes of steel swords. As she swung away from the attacks she rounded on the frozen Knight...and smashed her staff into him, breaking his form into a thousand shards...blood red splinters rained over her but she didn't care...

_*See, even you have to admire her skills now, she's grown into an incredible mage*_

Justice stirred but remained silent.

Anders moved and stood defensively in front of the girl, watching with admiration as Hawke attacked his enemy with venom.

She was so agile and fluid, and as quick as lightning. He was fixated with her movement, her lithe form avoiding the thrusts of the Templars swords...she was breathtaking in battle.

She always had been; this warrior mage; this magnificent woman; this woman…he loved...this woman he wanted...needed...

_*This Hawke has indeed grown…she is...able…* *She's more than able, Justice, she's incredible…* *Anders-* *Shut up* *You lust after her* *You know I do, of course I do…I- I love her*_

A burst of brilliant orange tendrils rained down on the Templars; Hawke's Apocalyptic Firestorm scorched their skin and mangled their armour...the screams were agonising but Anders barely heard them...he starred in lustful awe at Hawke...

_*Anders, sh-* *SHUT UP* *She is…worthy* *You're giving me your blessing?! Now?!* *I am*_

His world seemed instantly brighter, he felt…unimpaired…unrestrained…and his hearts desire was there, in front of him...surrounded by the corpses of his enemy...rosy cheeked from the fight...beautiful and glowing in the moonlight...

Breathing deeply, Hawke lowered her staff as the flames ebbed and she surveyed the scene in front of her.

Maker, she thought, this was not a good place to be found.

She turned to where the girl had be cowering and approached her but the young mage jumped away from her.

"I'm sorry, s-sorry, so-" and she fled into the alleys.

Hawke almost gave chase but decided that would scare her more than she already was. She sighed. Well, the girl was safe, for now at least.

Something was odd...then her mind registered...Justice had remained absent. She almost started to wonder why, then she felt Anders gaze upon her.

"We should leave before the Guard finds us here", she couldn't look at Anders as she spoke, recalling her little outburst before the attack.  
She had so wanted to touch him…for him to let her...

A quick glance told her he was unhurt and she was too tired for the embarrassment and awkwardness, so she set off down the street.

She had only taken several steps when Anders caught up and blocked her path.

She sighed and closed her eyes, she didn't want to argue, it was always the same argument, and she never won.

He stared down at her pained expression; beads of sweat from the fight traced lines across her forehead; red stains were dashed across her perfect features; her chest rose and fell heavily under her tight robe.

Images of her naked form, glowing with Mana, flashed through his mind…his pulse quickened...his mouth was dry...his breathing became ragged...he couldn't hide his desire any longer...

He took her by the arm and quickly guided her into a nearby alley.

"Anders! Wh-"

Her words were silenced by Anders lips crashing into hers, his urgent, lustful kisses answered the unfinished question.

He pushed her up against the wall, "Maker - I - want - you" he spoke disjointedly through desperate kisses, "more - than - anything"

His tongue delved into her mouth as she opened to him, she wanted this as much as he did.

Her fingers wound tightly into his hair pulling him into her.

His hands roamed over her form, sliding down her sides, caressing her breasts…he untied the top of her robe and slid his hand inside so flesh touched flesh…

"Ohh" she panted under his touch.

His thumb teased her nipple sending a shudder of pleasure through her, her breath caught…

"Maker-", he planted kisses across her jaw…down her neck…her chest…and her breast…he sucked a nipple into his warm wet mouth…his tongue played teasingly with her...

Her head was swimming with Anders and his touch.

She pulled him up and met his lips with hers in a lust filled kiss. His hands lowered, grabbing her behind and greedily pulling her to him.  
She felt the same urgency and thrust her hips forwards eliciting a groan from him…

He worked at hitching her robe up her thighs…he let his fingers drag up her soft skin till he found her undergarment and he ran them teasingly over the material…

She sighed heavily "Anders-"

Her hands lowered and found his throbbing bulge pushing against his trousers, her deft fingers quickly unfastened his buckles and freed his erection, forcing another groan from him…he tugged at the material of her undergarment, ripping it and letting it fall away…his fingers traced around her nub and she quivered with pleasure…she gripped his stiff member and began to work him, purposefully slowly…

"Ohhhhhh" he bucked at her attention…and slid his finger into her, she was wet and eager for him…she felt magnificent…he slid another finger into her, working her steadily…

"Oh, please-", she panted…and squeezed his pulsing member…he could take the temptation no more, he pulled his fingers from her, she released her grip…and swiftly he pushed himself into her…

His whole glorious length filled her…they groaned together, savouring the sensation they'd both dreamt about.

He paused, hilted in her…feeling her around him was so pleasurable…so _satisfying_…he had imagined this moment many times since he'd met Hawke…the reality of the sensation was heady.

Her lips found his and they met in clumsy, passionate kisses…he slid out and thrust up, harder this time, no longer able to control his hunger…he thrust powerfully, taking her against the wall…

He cared not if they were seen…his mind was full of Hawke…her sweet scent; her soft skin; her eager groans; her hot moistness around him…beautiful, intoxicating Hawke…calling his name…clawing at him…pulling him in…granting him inexplicable pleasure…

His rhythm gained momentum as his pulsing member became stiffer...she moaned into his mouth as she shook with pleasure…as she tightened around him...

"Mak-" he panted…she screamed his name and they fell over the edge into ecstasy together…he buried himself in her once more…not wanting to miss one pulse of her pleasure, one groan of her delight, one drop of her juice. They panted and shook against each other as their heightened senses adjusted.

Anders kissed her tenderly as he pulled out from her and they embraced in sweet satisfaction.

After a time they released their hold and tidied themselves.

Hawke giggled, "I have to say, that was…unexpected!"

He wrapped his arms around her, "it was indeed".

He leant and kissed her. "I love you. I can't be without you. Not any more".

His words sent her soaring above the grime of the City.

"I know. That's why I never gave up", she smiled softly, "I figured that even grumpy fade man would see it one day"

She buried her face in his chest, "you hear me in there? I'm _good_ for him, you'll see"

Anders chuckled, "he already sees. He… He gave me his blessing. It was…odd".

"Well, I'll take it." She looked up at him, "I love you Anders. I'm not giving you up. We're together now, whatever they throw at us…" he squeezed her close and for the first time in years he believed he could be happy.

"Come on, I have a _lot_ of lost time to make up for", his eyes twinkled with want for her.

"Deal, magic man" she tiptoes and kissed him sweetly.

They walked in the direction of Hightown this time, wrapped up in each other.

Hawke looked up at him as they wound their way through the streets...such a beautiful magic man, she thought. Such a troubled magic man. But he was _her_ troubled magic man. And she beamed in the moonlight.


End file.
